Darth Jadus
}} |soort = |geslacht =Mannelijk |ogen = |huidskleur = |affiliatie = *Dark Council *Sith Empire |klasse =Sith Inquisitor |apprentice =Zijn dochter |companion = }} Darth Jadus is een mannelijke mensachtige Sith Lord van het Sith Empire en lid van de Dark Council. Hoewel de andere Sith Lords hun eigen spionage netwerken hebben opgericht, overziet Darth Jadus de Imperial Intelligence diensten op Dromund Kaas, de grootste spionage organisatie in de galaxy. Ook heeft hij het bevel over zijn eigen vlaggenschip, The Dominator, een Imperial dreadnaught klas ruimteschip. De dienaren van Darth Jadus zijn nooit Sith, aangezien zijn voorkeur uitgaat naar normale burgers. Sinds dat hij lid is van de Dark Council heeft hij geen tekenen getoond naar het verlangen naar meer macht. De andere Dark Lords geloven dat hij een lang spel speelt waardoor ze hem goed in de gaten houden. Op een gegeven moment is Darth Jadus vader geworden en heeft een dochter gekregen die hij vervolgens benoemde tot zijn enige apprentice. Biografie Darth Jadus is een mannelijke mensachtige Sith Lord van het Sith Empire. Men gaat ervan uit dat hij geboren is op Dromund Kaas, de hoofdstad van het Sith Empire. Darth Jadus heeft aangetoond dat hij een machtige Sith Lord is waardoor hij werd toegetreden als lid van de Dark Council. Sinds dat moment heeft hij geen verlangen getoond naar meer macht en is erg teruggetrokken en geheimzinnig. Om deze redenen houden zijn collega's hem goed in de gaten aangezien ze denken dat hij een lang spel speelt voor onbekende redenen. Darth Jadus maakt altijd gebruik van gewone burgers die bang zijn voor hem en die bijna een religieuze fanatisme hebben naar hem. Zo overziet hij de Imperial Intelligence op Dromund Kaas, in plaatst dat hij gebruik maakt van een eigen spionage organisatie zoals zijn andere collega's. Op een bepaald moment heeft Darth Jadus een dochter gekregen. Hij had besloten om haar op te leiden en maakte van haar zijn enige bekende apprentice. Ook heeft hij de beschikking over zijn eigen persoonlijke vlaggenschip, The Dominator, een Imperial dreadnaught klas ruimteschip. Persoonlijkheid Darth Jadus is een teruggetrokken en raadselachtig persoon, zelfs onder de Sith wordt hij zo omschreven. Hij staat bekend als een koud, ziedend en briljant persoon. Van alle leden van de Dark Council is hij het minst gevoelig voor woede om elk teken van de passies te laten dat brandstof is voor de Dark Side of the Force. Door zijn geslotenheid weet alleen hij wat hem drijft en waar hij op uit is. Ook is hij niet meer op macht uit sinds zijn toetreding tot de Dark Council, in tegenstelling tot zijn collega's. Met zijn terughoudendheid en geheimzinnigheid houden de andere leden van de Dark Council hem goed in te gaten en denken dat hij een lang spel speelt. Darth Jadus maakt nooit gebruik van Sith als zijn dienaren of huurlingen om missies voor hem uit te voeren. Hij maakt altijd gebruik van gewone burgers die bang zijn voor hem en die bijna een religieuze fanatisme hebben naar hem. Wellicht was dit de reden waarom Darth Jadus zoveel aandacht gaf aan de Imperial Intelligence, aangezien deze spionage organisatie bestaat uit niet-Force gevoelige inwoners. Achter de schermen Darth Jadus werd voor het eerst geïntroduceerd in een Holonet dossier op de officiële website. Samen met verschillende elementen en biografische verhalen staan er in het Aurebesh verschillende teksten over hem geschreven zoals "Voorbode van een Nieuw Tijdperk," "Dochter is de enige bekende apprentice" en "Wie is de hand van Jadus?". Externe links Voetnoten de:Darth Jadus en:Darth Jadus Categorie:Mannelijk Categorie:Sith Categorie:Leden van de Dark Council